Hide The Sausage
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Will goes to see Emma, with an idea and asks her if she wants to play 'Hide The Sausage'.


It was just another day at William McKinley High school and Will was walking down the long never ending hallways. He was on his way to see his girlfriend as he had a free period and didn't have any papers to mark.

When he got closer to her office he wondered if she would like to play a game with him as she had liked playing Firetruck with him. She had found it very fun and he had gotten some lip action that night.

As he turned the corner of the hallway he saw her through the clear glass windows sitting in her office, with her head down and she was writing. He quickened his walking pace and he smiled as he reached the office door.

He put his hand on the door and pushed it open to see her look up as he stepped in the room. She smiled from ear to ear at him and he walked over to her desk to stand in front of her. Her red hair rested on her shoulders and he looked in to her brown doe eyes.

Emma instantly got up from where she was sitting and she walked around to him, then wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and he held her close. He pulled away slowly and kissed her head as she smiled.

"Hey beautiful," Will smiled.

"Hey handsome," Emma smiled.

"I've missed you, so I thought because I have a free period, I would come and see you," Will said.

"Well I'm glad you have," Emma stated.

"Me too as I have a little question for you," Will smirked.

"Okay, what is it?" Emma questioned.

"Well do you want to play a game?" Will smirked.

"What sort of game?" Emma smiled.

"It's called hide the sausage," Will replied.

"Sounds like fun, I've always wanted to play that," Emma said.

"Oh trust me, it is," Will chuckled.

"Let's go to your office," Emma smirked.

"Yes I think we should," Will agreed.

They both left the office and walked together down the hallways of the school. They were almost there at Will's office and Emma smiled as she knew what hide the sausage was, but Will didn't know that.

When they entered Will's office, he locked the door behind him and shut the curtains. He then walked over to Emma and he leaned down then captured her soft red lips with his own. Emma smiled against his lips and respond to the kiss passionately.

Will was getting aroused as was Emma as they made out passionately and roughly. Emma bit Will's bottom lip and tugged on it, making Will moan then smile. Emma continued to kiss her boyfriend, feeling the room getting hotter.

Emma felt Will pressing up against her, so she could feel how turned on he was and she put her small hands in Will's brown curly hair, getting her fingers tangled. Will grinded up against her body then forced her mouth open as he slipped his tongue inside.

"Will," Emma moaned.

"Are you sure about this?" Will smirked.

"Yes," Emma smiled.

Emma moaned at Will's actions and she moved her own tongue with Will's making their tongues dance together. Will was the one to pull away and he was panting as he grabbed Emma's cardigan and pulled it off her. He let it fall to the floor before they started kissing again.

Emma kicked off her shoes as did Will and then their tongues joined together as they kissed, and Will began lifting up Emma's top. Emma pulled her top over her head, leaving her in her bra and then she kissed down Will's neck slowly, biting and sucking on the skin, while her hands removed his sweater vest. The vest fell to the floor and she quickly began unbuttoning Will's shirt. In a matter of seconds Will's shirt joined the rest of the clothes on the floor of the office.

Will's hands went to the waist band of her skirt, and he pulled it down in one quick movement, leaving her in her black lacy panties. Emma then kicked off her skirt, unbuckled Will's belt, pulled down the zip on his pants, undid the button and pulled them down towards his ankles, leaving him in his tight black boxers, with a huge bulge.

Emma smiled and stood back as Will kicked his pants off, on to the floor. Will then pulled down her panties slowly and grinned as he saw her perfect body. He then unhooked her bra and removed it, then dropped it to the floor. He then took a peak in to his mouth, he licked and sucked the soft flesh, making her moan deeply, sending blood straight to his groin.

He then switched to the other peak and did the same, as he massaged her breasts with his large hands. Emma then reached for Will's boxers, cupping him with her hands, before pulling Will's boxers down quickly. She then dropped down to her knees in front of him and started at his long erect shaft for a moment, stroking it slowly. Emma heard Will gasp at the touch and she began palming him before taking him all in to her mouth. Will shuddered as her lips sealed around him and she began to suck which surprised him.

"Oh god Em!" Will groaned.

He groaned and had to hold himself back, from thrusting in to her mouth. She began bobbing her head up and down, sucking harder than before as she heard Will moaning in happiness. His hands went down to her red hair, getting tangled as she licked and sucked the moist head of his member. He was so close to his release, as his breath came in short puffs and he leaned his head back, closing his eyes tightly.

Emma cupped his balls, playing with them in her hands, pushing him over the edge as she licked the tip of his shaft. She felt his balls twitch in her hands, she felt him tense and he came in her mouth, moaning loudly. She swallowed every drop of cum, which tasted amazing to her, then she licked him clean, making him smile. When she finished he got down on his knees and pushed her on to her back slowly.

"Now it's your turn," Will grinned.

He pulled apart her thighs then his head moved down to her wet core. His tongue flicked out of his mouth and ran along her folds, making her moan. He licked her folds quickly as he brought one hand up to her centre, stroking her gently. Emma moaned loudly as she felt total pleasure.

Emma hadn't realised as she was on cloud nine, but Will had stuck two of his fingers inside of her. He was thrusting his fingers in and out of her quickly, curling them, while he licked and sucked her folds. She was moaning and writhing on the floor as she felt butterflies in her stomach. She could feel her centre throbbing, as she was close to her first orgasm. She thrust against his hand, as he moved his fingers roughly, and flicked his tongue over her folds quickly. She came, bucking against Will's hand, moaning and panting and Will licked up her juices. He licked his fingers clean and then kissed her roughly.

She could taste herself on his lips, on his tongue and she was getting more turned on by the second. She wanted him so bad, and she knew he wanted her too. He began kissing down her jaw line, towards her neck, where he bit and sucked at the skin, leaving red marks, which he soothed with his tongue.

"Will I want you now," Emma told him.

As he looked deep in to her eyes, he kissed her again before moving closer to her and hovering over her. He then remembered he needed a condom which was in his pants pocket. He leaned over to get it and he took it out of his pocket then held it in his hand.

He tore open the flimsy metal sachet and he then got out the blue condom, which he slid on himself and then he got over Emma again. Emma was very nervous even though she wanted this and she knew it was going to hurt.

Will kissed her again then he looked in to her wide brown doe eyes, as he positioned himself at her entrance. He saw her nod and he pushed the tip in slowly. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he pushed himself in past her barrier, taking her virginity and she whimpered, digging her nails in to his back, as she felt pain at the size of him.

Emma felt herself tear inside as he pushed inside her and she felt something trickling down her thighs and on to the floor. She knew it was blood and she was scared at first but when Will kissed her she calmed down slightly.

He knew he was hurting her and he kissed her softly, making soothing sounds. After a moment, Emma was ready for him and she nodded at him to continue. He pulled out slowly, and then pushed back in. Emma cried out slightly as he stretched her and he kissed her gently. He repeated this a few times, and the pain slowly turned to pleasure and she was moaning loudly.

She wrapped her legs tightly around him, forcing him in deeper, in to her torturous heat. He thrust in and out of her, moaning and groaning. She moved her hips in time with his, meeting his thrusts.

"Oh Will!" Emma moaned.

"Em you're so fucking good!" Will moaned.

"Fuck me harder Will!" Emma ordered.

He did as she said and pounded in to her, changing his angle and hitting that spot that made her go wild. She screamed out his name over and over as he quickened his pace, making her move her hips faster, and moaning her name. He could feel himself close to his climax, and he knew she was too as her mouth was at his ear and he heard her breaths come in short bursts.

"Oh god Emma!" Will shouted, moaning loudly.

"Oh Will! Harder! Faster!" Emma screamed.

He changed his angle again, pinning her arms above her head, pounding faster in and out of her, as he got fully on top of her. She could feel every inch of him inside her now as she thrust against him and she loved it. He was pushing in deeper making her scream out even louder.

Her legs were tightening around him, her nails dragging down his back, shredding several layers of skin underneath, as she felt her abdomen contracting. She screamed out his name as she came, tightening her walls around his length, making him lose control.

He moaned even louder, his thrusts becoming faster, as he climaxed, cumming inside her while riding out his orgasm. Emma felt the heat of his release in the condom that was inside her, and she smiled at him. He collapsed on top of her, panting and coming down from his high. He pulled out of her soon, took off the condom and put it back in to the sachet which he would bin later. He kissed her as he was hovering above her on the floor and Emma felt her juices and blood on her thighs. She knew she was going to be sore for a while but it had been worth it.

"That was amazing Emma," Will panted.

"We have to play hide the sausage again some time," Emma beamed.

He chuckled at her, as she claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. They kissed each other roughly, not wanting the moment to end. When Emma pulled away, she looked up in to Will's brown caring eyes and she hoped that no one had heard them.

**Thanks for reading guys. I thought I would write a Hide The Sausage story as I couldn't find one on the site. I hope you enjoyed it ^_^ Anyway please review :)**


End file.
